A'o aku Keiki
by Itsahopeforallthehopeless
Summary: Grace is tired of hearing her parents fight so she runs away and meets an interesting group of kids that take her under their wing. Grace pretends her name is Keira and the kids accept her as part of their small Ohana and teach her a valuable life lesson, Meanwhile Five-0 and HPD are tearing the islands apart in search of Grace. But when Danny is captured , FULL SUMMARY INSIDE
1. May 2011

**Disclaimer: I Don't own Hawaii Five-0 It belongs to Cbs and it's respective owners.**

**a/n first fanfic**

**Summary:** Grace is tired of hearing her mother and step-stan fight so she runs away and meets an interesting group of kids that take her under their wing.

Grace pretends her name is Keira and the kids accept her as part of their small Ohana and teach her a valuable life lesson, Meanwhile Five-0 and HPD are tearing the islands apart in search of Grace. But when Danny is captured , Grace has to make a choice.

Title: 'A'o aku Keiki[Teach, Child]

Chapter 1, May 2011

Grace sat on the front steps, she could hear her mother and step-stan arguing once again.

She hated when people argued Grace had experienced enough fighting in her ten year old life to hate it.

Grace looked at her watch they had been fighting for nearly an hour now, she frowned her mother was supposed to take her to the beach today.

Grace tapped her sandal against the step boredly she really wished she was with Danno this weekend not here.

Grace loved her mother and everything what child doesn't love their parents but sometimes she wished she could live with Danno instead.

Finally she had enough of sitting on the steps wasting time and began to walk down the street towards the beach.

Wandering through the thick white sand barefoot, Grace gazed at the beautiful blue ocean, turning quickly she ran smack into a boy about her age.

They both tumbled into the sand and another boy about a year older than the first had seen the whole thing and was laughing his head off.

"I'm so sorry" Grace apologized to the boy she had knocked into.

"It's ok" The boy replied brushing sand out of his dark hair.

"I'm Jose" He held out his hand to pull Grace up,"and that is my kaikua'ana Juan"Jose jerked his thumb at the laughing boy.

"Kaikua'ana?" Grace repeated unfamiliar with the word.

"It means brother" Jose explained and Grace nodded.

Jose looked at Grace as if he was waiting for something and she realized he wanted to know her name.

Danno had always taught Grace not to give strangers your name, but Jose was her age so she didn't know if that rule still applies.

Then it occurred to Grace she could pretend she was somebody else whose parents didn't fight over her or fight in general, she could get away for a while.

"I'm Keira" Grace introduced herself using the name of her favorite doll.

Jose smiled,"that's a pretty name, want to join my brother and i we are going swimming".

"sure" Grace said glad she had her swimsuit on under her clothes already.

Jose then introduced Grace to Juan and she learned that they were native hawaiians.

The three children stripped down to their swimsuits and dashed in the ocean, they played a variety of water games until it was close to sunset.

The three kids exited the water and were drying off when Jose turned to Grace,"your parents are probably looking for you now sorry we kept you so late".

Grace chose her next words carefully,"i don't have parents, i'm alone"

Juan and Jose looked at each other a silent message passing between the brothers,"you can come with us then" Juan told her.

-H50-H50-H50-H50-

_That Same Evening_

Danny Williams knocked on the door to his ex-wife's house waiting for the door to open.

He had come to give Grace her cellphone she had forgotten it at his apartment yesterday.

Rachel opened the door,"Danny, what are you doing here?" she asked surprised.

"Grace forgot her phone so i brought it over" he said holding up the cellphone.

"I'll go get her then" Rachel said letting Danny into the house.

"Grace" Rachel called up the stairs, getting no reply she went upstairs.

Coming back down the stairs Rachel hurried to the back door to check the backyard Danny followed close on her heels.

"something wrong, Rach" Danny asked his ex-wife.

Rachel scanned the backyard,"Grace" she called loudly.

"I Can't find her anywhere" Rachel turned to Danny.

"Have you checked everywhere in the house" Danny questioned and she nodded tearfully.

"ok, i'm going to call Steve and we'll figure this out we'll find her i promise", Danny pulled out his phone calling his partner.

A little bit later Steve pulled into the driveway, Danny and Steve combed the entire property and were going to question the neighbors next.

They walked up to the older lady watering her rose bushes in her front yard, "Steve Mcgarrett, Danny Williams Five-0" Steve introduced them.

"I'm Louise Jenkins, how can i help you gentleman, are you here about the neighbors that fight loudly, because i've been calling and calling but nobody does anything" the old lady replied.

"which house do the fighting neighbors live in" Steve questioned interested, Danny glared at him,"do not, i repeat do not get sidetracked Stephen we need to find my Gracie".

"that's the house" Louise pointed at Rachel & Stan's house,"they have a little girl too she always sits on the front steps".

"is this the little girl" Danny demanded showing Louise a picture of Grace.

"yes that's her, i saw her walking down the street towards the beach earlier today" Louise confirmed.

"walking down the street alone and you didn't wonder why!" Danny said his voice rising.

"thank you for your time Mrs. Jenkins but we really must be going" Steve said quickly as he dragged Danny away before he said something he regretted.

-H50-H50-H50-H50-H50-

Jose and Juan led Grace to an old warehouse in a run-down seamy part of the island,"see we don't have a family but a bunch of kids accepted us into their family and we all live here" Jose explained as they entered the warehouse.

The warehouse main room was mostly empty except for a few mattresses strewn in the corner of the room with sleeping bags lying on top of them.

In the next room there was a beat up dining room table with orange crates as chairs surrounding it, sitting on the orange crates were three boys and three girls of various ages.

" 'bout time you two got back here" the oldest girl snapped.

"aww keep your shirt on, Maddie" Juan complained,"besides not my fault Jose picked up a haole".

Grace felt the kids eyes boring into her, inspecting her head to toe:"Hi I'm Jasmine" one girl spoke up smiling friendly.

"I'm Keira" Grace replied with a nervous smile, the kids all introduced themselves and she learned that they were Maddie age 16, Carlos age 17, Zac age 17, Jasmine age 14, Kevin age 14 and Kayla age 11.

The kids were all a mixture of natives and americans but they all seemed quite close Jasmine and Kayla were sisters, Grace suspected some of them were dating each other especially Maddie and Carlos and Jasmine and Kevin for sure.

They ate a meal of canned peaches and wheat bread, isn't wasn't much but Grace was glad to get something to eat even though she despised wheat bread.

The sleeping arrangements were everyone had to sleep two to a mattress in pairs Grace ended up with Kayla since Jasmine moved to share with Maddie.

Grace was restless that night she knew her mommy would know she was gone by now and Danno, Uncle Steve, Uncle Chin & Kono would be searching for her.

She wanted to sneak away and call Danno to tell him she was ok, but since she didn't have any money for a payphone of know where she was exactly.

Besides she was Keira now, Keira didn't have a family, no Dannos, uncle Steves or anybody else.

A solitary tear slipped down her face, but she wiped it quickly away she needed to be brave, Keira would be brave because, Grace Williams certainly wasn't brave.

**END OF CHAPTER 1**

a/n please please review and tell me what you think of the story


	2. June 2011

**Disclaimer: I don't own Hawaii Five-0 it belongs to cbs and it's respective owners.**

**a/n first fanfic**

Chapter 2, June 2011

_It had been one month since Grace had went missing and HPD had called off their search, but Five-0 hadn't they would search until the end of time for that little girl._

_Rachel had chosen to focus on her remaining family Charlie and Stan, She no longer spoke to Danny or answered his calls._

_Danny was on autopilot most days he went to work,slept and ate, nothing else and he never smiled or laughed._

_Grace was his world without her her had no reason to continue on living, that's why Danny was so determined to find her._

_Meanwhile Grace has been kept busy pretending to be Keira, Keira is like Grace's ultra-ego meaning she's everything Grace isn't._

_Keira is fearless, she never backs down from a dare and isn't scared of thunderstorms at all._

-H50-H50-H50-

Carlos and Maddie stood near the beach eating shave ice, while watching the others play in the ocean.

Maddie looked at Carlos's face he seemed to be far away in thought somewhere else in the past.

"Hey, you ok" she asked.

Carlos sighed,"today is the day my mother died".

Maddie frowned,"don't focus on that right now babe, it's the past".

"She would be alive today if that detective keep her safe like he promised me he would"

"You were nine years old, he probably just was trying to reassure you" Maddie argued.

"I'll never forget his face, i have his badge number memorized, someday he will pay" Carlos vowed.

Maddie grabbed her boyfriend's wrist, "promise me you won't do something stupid today".

"calm down, baby, he's not even in Hawaii" Carlos laughed placing a kiss on her forehead.

-H50-H50-H50-

Danny pulled the camaro to a stop getting out, he wasn't a big fan of the beach but he been making a habit of checking on every day on his lunch break since Grace's disappearance.

Danny gazed out at the busy beach scanning for some sign of his daughter.

Danny wandered down to the entrance near where Carlos and Maddie were standing.

Maddie happened to glance over her shoulder at that exact moment and saw the gun strapped to Danny' belt and the badge.

Maddie always grew quite nervous around law enforcement she'd escaped foster care with her best friend Zac a couple of years ago.

Maddie and Zac had met Carlos after several weeks of running and living on the street, Nowadays Maddie was especially cautious around adults in case they got suspicious, because then her or any member or their small ohana could be taken away by the state of Hawaii.

Maddie nudged Carlos with her elbow, "cop" she whispered.

Carlos stole a glance in Danny's direction and did a double that man looked exactly like the detective that had gotten in his mother killed back in New Jersey.

But Carlos wanted to be sure he needed that cop's badge number, "gather everyone up and i'll meet you back at the warehouse" he ordered Maddie.

"what are you going to do" Maddie demanded, Carlos didn't reply.

Maddie hurried down to the water to collect Jasmine, Kevin, Jose, Kayla, Juan and Keira.

Carlos made it look like he wasn't paying attention walking by Danny when he stumbled knocking into him.

While they both were regaining their balance, Carlos whipped the badge off Danny, slipping it in his pocket he left.

Danny had a strange feeling Grace was close by but he couldn't figure out where she was, glancing at his watch he returned to the camaro not realizing his badge was missing until later.

-H50-H50-H50

Grace sat at the table next to Jose as they ate lunch, which was pepperoni pizza today.

They'd had pineapple pizza one night and Grace had almost cried because it reminded her of Danno and how he hated pineapple on pizza.

She looked up as Carlos came storming into the room a murderous look on his face he threw something on the table.

Carlos paused to beckon to Maddie and Zac to follow him to the next room.

After they had left Kevin leaned reaching for the thing Carlos had thrown on the table.

Flipping it over he dropped it like it burned his hand, "cop's badge" he snarled and the other kids backed up except Grace.

Grace reached for the badge feeling all eyes on her, she looked at the badge and started to shake.

Numbly she traced the word FIVE-0, looking at the badge number Grace lost it and began to cry.

Dropping to the floor she began to rock back and forth the number repeating over and over in her head.

"Maddie, Zac, Carlos" Kayla screamed while the others watched Grace in horrified fascination.

The three teenagers came rushing into the room, Maddie quickly knelt down next to Grace.

"what happened" Zac demanded.

"she looked at the badge, turned kind of white and started freaking out" Jasmine offered.

"Keira, what's wrong" Maddie asked softly pulling the shaking little girl into her lap.

"Did the badge scare you" Maddie questioned pushing Grace's hair out of her face.

"Daddy, Daddy" Grace sobbed out.

"what about your daddy, he's in heaven now remember Keira" Maddie said going off of the

story Keira had told them.

Grace only sobbed harder, she kept whispering the same thing over and over again.

"Keira i don't understand can you say it louder" Maddie asked.

"2526" Grace said.

"that was the badge number of the detective that got my mother killed, i was right it was him we saw today Maddie" Carlos informed them.

Grace stiffened her Danno was a good cop he wouldn't ever get somebody killed unless it was an accident.

Grace calmed herself down she needed to keep a close watch on Carlos now, she didn't trust him anymore.

END OF CHAPTER 2


End file.
